


Another Friday Night

by pretty_and_psychotic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confessions, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_and_psychotic/pseuds/pretty_and_psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just another lonely Friday night for Eren. His roommate, Levi, is out with someone so it's definitely alright if Eren makes up songs about him, right? It's not like he's going to find out anyway...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so... second fanfic I've actually decided to post :D Hope you like it cx

It was just another lonely Friday night for Eren. Lonely because he didn’t go out, like any normal person would, in hopes that his roommate would be staying with him. Which he wasn’t. Maybe Eren should just stop being so dependent on him, make some plans, see his friends. Speaking of his roommate, where was he? Levi left the apartment around an hour ago and Eren had no idea where he went. Not that he wanted to know. Eren stretched his arms out as he sat upright on his couch. Sighing loudly, he reached for the TV remote to turn off some boring program that was currently on. He unlocked his phone, looking through his contacts in an attempt to figure out which friend of his would be willing to come over. Muttering a barely coherent “screw this,” Eren has decided to go take a shower while he could. As he was taking off his clothes, the 19 year old seriously considered stalking Levi as an option. It’s not like he was that much of a creep, really; he was just sort of, maybe, secretly crushing on his roommate for the past few months. Not like the boy would ever admit it, but he kind of was. Eren ran a hand through his messed up brown hair and sighed exasperatedly. He didn’t even know what he was attracted to in the 24 year old man. It’s not like his personality was very charming and the constant insults and curses coming from Levi (which were either directed at the whole world or Eren, if the two ever spoke) were the proof of it. He was the kind of person who never showed much emotions except for, maybe, anger. Though, Eren has somehow gotten accustomed to his grumpy roommate and found him kind of... Cute. Levi’s looks, though, were absolutely breathtaking. Soft, raven black hair and those steely grey eyes… Oh, Eren could gaze into those eyes forever. Levi had sharp, striking features and an incredibly fit, muscular body. He might’ve been short but that did not - in any way - make him less attractive. Eren felt a blush creep onto his cheeks at the thought of Levi. He shook his head and hurried to the bathroom, deciding not to think of his roommate anymore. He stopped for a second, staring at his own turquoise-green eyes in the mirror. His eyes roamed his reflection in the mirror. Yeah, there was absolutely no way Levi would fall for someone who looked like Eren, who was obviously too skinny and, oh god, why couldn’t his ass be more round?! Maybe he should begin working out or something. Eren let out a soft grunt, knowing that not thinking of Levi will be a million times harder than he thought. Climbing into the shower, the brown-haired boy let the warm water wash over his body, engulf him fully in the feeling of utter pleasure. After a few minutes of enjoying the warmth take over Eren, he began quietly humming his favourite song - Sarcasm. As lyrics of said song began tumbling out of his mouth, he thought that it was actually a pretty harmless thing to do, since Levi wasn’t there at the moment. It was pretty distracting from the thought of what Levi might’ve been doing right now too. With that thought in mind, Eren went full-on rock star as he sang Back In Black while headbanging lightly and pretending he was on stage. Once he had calmed down a little, he began humming some nameless tune he just came up with. “I wanna ri-de Levi all night…” sang Eren. A second later, he stopped himself in fear: what the actual hell was he singing?! Though it’s not like anyone was there to hear him... He grinned. He could just go along with it and sing. Soon enough, Eren’s quiet voice soon turned into loud shouts of “I WANNA RI-DE LEVI ALL NIGHT~ ALL NIGHT LONG! WOO OAH!” He didn’t really worry about that, it’s not like Levi would magically find out, right? 

It was only around 11 pm when Levi got back to his apartment. He kicked his shoes off and walked into the living room, expecting to see Eren on the couch, only to see that his roommate wasn’t there. As he looked around in search for the boy, he heard a distant sound coming from the bathroom. Levi walked over to the closed door, his curiosity taking over him. Through the door he could hear singing, drowned out a little by the sound of water. Levi let out a quiet snort, thinking: Sarcasm, huh? Not too bad. He stood there, listening to Eren singing for another few minutes; the next song (Back in Black) sounded way louder than the first. A smirk began to stretch out on his face as he thought of just how embarrassed Eren would be when he would see that Levi was already home. He would love to see that adorable blush on Eren’s handsome fa- wait. No, he shouldn’t be thinking that. Groaning, Levi covered his face with his hand. Why on earth was he feeling like a schoolgirl fangirling over her crush? It shouldn’t be this way. He lost his track of thought as soon as he heard Eren’s voice sing something that sounded extremely similar to “I wanna ride Levi all night.” Frozen in one spot, Levi stared at the closed door to the bathroom. No way, he must’ve misheard the words. Eren was probably just singing a different song, right? Right? It’s not like there wasn’t a song in the modern world about, uh, riding someone all night. Feeling the familiar “butterflies” fluttering in his stomach, Levi quickly moved away from the bathroom and hurried into to kitchen, to make himself a coffee. The black-haired man shook his head as he made the drink and began adding sugar to it. He definitely misheard the lyrics of whatever song that was. Eren would never sing something like that. Why would he ever even want Levi? Yep, he came to the conclusion that he was hearing things, his subconsciousness tricking him into thinking that he actually had a chance with the boy. Levi looked down at his coffee, noticing that he put way more sugar than he intended to. Ugh, now it would probably taste disgustingly sweet. One sip of the drink was enough to make him splutter, realization dawning on him; Levi has added salt instead of sugar. Giving up on the ruined coffee, he headed to the couch where he buried his face into the pillows, trying not to think of Eren.

As soon as Eren was done showering, he grabbed his pair of grey sweatpants and smiled cheerily at the mirror. Might as well walk around without a shirt, now that Levi’s gone for the night. He hung the towel by the shower to dry and walked out of the bathroom, back to the living room. A startled gasp escaped Eren’s mouth as he saw Levi sitting on the couch. The black-haired man turned, fixing his usual emotionless stare on Eren. Eren blushed furiously and ducked his head. “H-hey, L...Levi.” he stuttered out. Levi was silent, his gaze fixed on Eren. Said boy squirmed uncomfortably under his stare. When Levi still wasn’t saying anything Eren coughed before saying another “Leviii…” stretching out the last letter of the name. “...Brat.” said Levi as a form of greeting, without taking his eyes off him. The younger boy shuffled his feet awkwardly as he stood by the couch, eyeing Levi.  
“Um..how long have you..erm..you know, been here?” he asked, blushing even harder.  
“No idea. Like, 30 minutes?” Eren’s eyes widened in shock.  
“D-did you h-hear anything?” he silently cursed himself for stuttering again.  
“No.”  
“Okay…” He let out a relieved breath he had no idea he was holding in. Levi did sort of answer way too quickly but Eren was pretty certain that if the older man did hear anything he would definitely be making fun of him for it. “Tch, brat.”  
“What is it, Levi?”  
“Do you seriously want to “ride” me all night?”  
“WH-What?! You said you didn’t- uh..n-no I don’t?!”  
“Oh.”  
So Levi did hear! Eren stood there, petrified, having a mental panic attack. What should he do now? What if things between him and Levi will be awkward from now on? Though, it’s not like his roommate seemed any different when he asked him so bluntly. Eren stared at Levi; the smirk forming on his face said otherwise. With a groan, Eren hid his face in his hands. This was terrible. When he looked back at Levi, the man has one of his eyebrows quirked up in a questioning manner, a glint of amusement in his grey eyes. Eren opened his mouth to say something when he remembered that he didn’t have a shirt on. A light gasp left his mouth as he span around in search of a shirt. When he turned back to Levi, his mocking smirk stretched even wider. “Is something the matter?” He asked. “N-nothing. I’ll, um, go g-get a shirt.” He was about to turn away to leave when he felt a strong grip on his wrist. “Stay.” he heard Levi say coldly. Slowly, Eren sat down on the couch, self-conscious of the way he looked without a shirt on. He glanced at Levi, only to see the other man staring at him expectantly. “So.” he said simply. “Look, Levi...I’m sorry.” started Eren. This was probably the time to tell his roommate about his feelings. How else could he possibly explain that, whatever that was, to Levi? “I’m sorry for the whole singing in the shower thing. I wasn’t expecting you to come back this soon, honestly. I-It’s not like I always d-do that kind of stuff when you’re gone!” He exclaimed. Nailed it, Jaeger. Well fucking done. He would probably facepalm if he wasn’t that embarrassed about the whole thing. He tried to look Levi in the eye but he felt his blush return (or did it never leave his face?) and he looked down at his hands in his lap. “I- um. Just. The thing is…” he trailed off. Say it, Eren! he told himself. “Levi. Can we please just- just forget about all that? Really, it was nothing…” Levi was silent; bad indicator, thought Eren. The other man would probably hate him after this… But he should continue. “I j-just- I really like you.”

Levi gaped at Eren. Well, this night was just full of surprises, wasn’t it? First he heard the boy sing about riding him all night, then the bastard showed up without a damn shirt with wet, messy hair. It was so incredibly hot that Levi couldn’t stop staring: lightly defined abs and a long, lean frame. He wondered if that’s how messy Eren’s hair would be during sex- um. What. Levi, stop. Luckily, he could hide his emotions well. And now, well, Eren just confessed about having a crush on Levi. He just couldn’t stop staring at the brown-haired boy, trying to figure out whether he was dreaming or not. “U-uh..let’s just forget about this, please?” Eren pleaded, the tears that were welling up in his eyes evident in his slightly strained voice. “Eren.” his voice sounded soft; he reached out a hand and lifted the boy’s face to look him in the eye. “Eren, it’s alright.” he said softly. “It’s alright. I mean, I…” He looked away, unsure of himself. Levi knew he wouldn’t be able to say it out loud. Not like that. When he turned to face Eren, he has already made his final decision. Levi moved closer to the boy and leaned in. Only then has he realized that he was too short to actually kiss Eren properly; he just awkwardly sat there, his face a few inches away from Eren’s. When the other boy made no move to lean in and just sat there, staring at Levi in shock, he yanked him down and smashed their lips together. Their kiss was soft, despite the rough beginning of it. The feeling of Eren’s lips on Levi’s made him want to freeze the moment and enjoy it forever. They just stayed in their positions for a while, until Levi licked his lips for permission. Eren gasped against the other man’s mouth which gave Levi instant access and he used his chance, slipping his warm tongue into Eren’s mouth. His hands moved to Eren’s bare chest and slid down his body; their kiss became more and more needy with every second, their hands roamed each other’s bodies. Feeling Eren’s chest muscles, biceps and abs was amazing - his body was breathtaking. When they both pulled away to catch their breath, Eren’s smile was so warm it nearly radiated heat, his cheeks were slightly flushed; Levi smirked and moved to fix his messy hair. “I never thought that you would have feelings for me.” whispered Eren, as if he was afraid to ruin the moment by talking too loudly. “Now you know. Same goes for me, by the way.”  
“How could I not fall for you?” Levi’s eyes widened for a second.  
“What do you mean?” he asked.  
“Y-you’re just so amazing...everything about you: your looks, your personality, everything! I mean, I know that you actually care even when you act like you don’t. You hide your emotions quite often but I really am hoping that you will show them to me more now. And-" Eren must've realized that he was rumbling because he abruptly stopped talking. The blush on Eren's face was so cute, Levi couldn't hold himseld back. Suddenly, he was straddling Eren’s hips, while he sat back on the couch, and pulling him into another kiss. The second kiss was even more needy that the first one; Eren seemed to be surprised all over again, so Levi wasn’t expecting the boy pulling away to look at him and moving lower, leaving fluttering kisses on his neck. He felt Eren’s tongue licking at his tender skin as he sucked, bit and licked his neck, leaving marks. For a second, Eren froze. "Levi... Are you sure this is okay? I mean... We're not even dating." At that moment Levi was torn apart between rolling his eyes and bursting into a bout of uncontrollable laughter. How could the brat be so dense at times? "Eren, if this doesn't mean that we're dating, then I don't know what does." he replied.  
"So, it's like, official?"  
"Yes, Eren. It's official. We're dating."  
At that, Eren couldn't help but smile, pulling Levi into a tight hug. "I've wanted this for so long." he whispered "You're amazing."  
Levi smirked against Eren's shoulder. When he answered, his voice was filled with affection: "And you're still a brat"

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr if anyone's interested: http://pretty-and-psychotic.tumblr.com


End file.
